fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Letter and Proposal
----Chapter 16---- Scorpius was sitting in the guild after Kaze left, looking at the ring he gave him. Should I really ask her? ''He thought. ''Do I really want to risk this? Does she even really want me? '' Scorpius was deep in thought when someone started to call his name. "...kawa? Is there a Mr. Scorpius Dākukawa here? I have a letter from an Uriel Dākukawa." a messenger said from the main entrance way of the guild. Scorpius stood up. "That's me..." The messenger brought over the letter and left. Scorpius felt a chill down his spine. ''This can't be good. He thought. He sat back down and opened the letter. He read it slowly. Dear Scorpius, If you are reading this letter, it means that at this time I have passed away. Since you are the only family that... well, the only family that actually cared for me in the end I wanted to give you a few bits of advice as an inheritance to you. '' ''First off, marry that girl, no matter what the cost. From what I have seen and heard of you two, she truly loves you. Make sure she doesn't get away... I know what the goddess will do, but trust me when I say this. Love is worth it. '' ''Secondly, I know that the goddess seems daunting to fight, but the only reason she is that powerful is from the souls of the victims taken by those who have her blessing. If you stop Nile from killing, and refrain from it yourself, her power will drop. Thirdly, you must kill my father. He is too far gone to listen to sense. You must stop him now or else you won't be able to stop the goddess. he will kill a whole town to help her win. '' ''I know all of this is hard to swallow, but I know you can stop her, and free our family from this curse. You can beat her and kill her so no one else can be harmed. Stay close to your friends and rely on them. Keep Mirrana even closer as long as possible. I have a feeling time will try to repeat itself with you, but I know you can stop it. I feel it. '' ''Good luck my nephew. I wish we had met on better terms and had more time to spend together. I will see you in the next life. I hope my magic is helping you as much as possible. Marry Mirrana, or I will slap you upside the head when I see you again! Signed, Uriel Dākukawa Scorpius sat back, thinking of the letter. So... He feared what I do now as well. Scorpius stood up looked around the guild and yelled out, "Everyone guess what!" Rayden looked up, he had been napping on a couch and his hair looked hideous. "What's up Scor?" The God Slayer yawned. Although a new member, he had quickly earned the trust of the water mage and the rest of the guild. Samarra walks in smiling carrying a pile of papers. "Ummm... let's see. Your Kraken learned a new trick? You learned that you can't really hear the ocean in a seashell?" Samarra says as she looks up into the air for answers. She then sticks out one arm with a surprised look on her face. "No, no, no! The Backstreet Boys are actually back?!" She then laughs at her silly attempt at a joke. Scorpius laughed. "I wish that were true. No, I have decided that tonight I am going to ask Mirrana to marry me."